


Why Me?

by TheFlamingNymph



Series: Minds of the Chosen [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Comfort, Comforting Insecurities, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Insecurity, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingNymph/pseuds/TheFlamingNymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A second part to a series exploring the reactions of my various player characters through DAO, DA2, and DAI. </p><p>Put on the spot, they try to explain to their significant other why, out of all of Thedas, did they pick them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serafina Amell

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after reading maybe a bit too much Blackwall fic, and how he's kinda always wondering why the Inquisitor is with him, and I figured, the other characters have had to think that at some point, so here it goes.

_Why,_ he had asked her, looking surprised at the words leaving his mouth, as if he never meant to say them, _why me?_ He asked in the dead quiet of the night, but before either had managed to slow themselves enough to fall asleep.

 _Because you’re you?_ She wanted to reply, but he would think she was avoiding the question. _Because you dared to love me when the rest of Thedas fears me? Because you were brave enough to give me a rose and hope it worked to your favor? Because you thought to give me a rose in the first place? Because you bared yourself to me? Because in that moment, I was laid as bare as you and while terrifying, it was also exhilarating?_ Would he think her being overly dramatic as a way to mask the insecurity in his question? _Because you know just what to do to cheer me up? To pull me out of my own head? Because you know when it’s needed and when it’s not? When I need the clown, versus the templar, versus the man, versus the Warden. Because you know who you need to be when I need it, with no communication? Because you make me a better person? Because you keep me on track? Because you give me something to fight for? To fight and live to get back to? Because you wait for me? Because you understand our duty?_

“Because I love you.” Was what finally came out of her mouth, pressing a kiss to his nose, her voice glowing and wavering with emotion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some kinda fluffy/implied smut moments with everyone's favorite Antivan Crow.

“Is it... My skill in bed?” He asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

“That is a plus, but no.” Her lips pressed into an amused smile.

“My irresistible charm and wit?”

“No.”

“Hmm, is it then perhaps my devilish smile?”

“Not even close.”

“Then do tell, my dear Warden, what about me has you so hopelessly enraptured? I have never been able to figure out quite what.” The Antivan Crow was almost purring his words, trying to entice her into flattery, no doubt. As much as he loved lavishing praise and affection upon her, he loved it equally in return.

“You want me to be honest?”

“I would not ask if that is not what I wanted.”

“Your honesty.” She relished the way his brows furrowed slightly in confusion, and she couldn’t help but laugh, smoothing them with a kiss.

“My dear lady, you must understand that is not usually a word ascribed to me.”

“Tell me what other word to use then.” She distracted him just long enough to roll them, smiling devilishly at him. “When have you lied to me? Except the lock picking?” She watched as he thought, distracting though she was, straddling his waist with her breasts pressed to his chest. She knew he would come up with no other instance. Even though he was an assassin, he never led her astray. He had told her who he was and what he was doing trying to kill her. Every scrap of praise, or pillow talk, she knew he would never say unless it was something he truly thought. He cared little for her past and allowed her to live in the present, absorbed in him and everything they did. He allowed her to be free, just as she had offered him his freedom in Denerim, all those years ago. Even after that, in all the emotion afterwards, he had been honest once he realized what he was feeling.

“I cannot recall.” He said at last. “I win.” She grinned as she dipped in for a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do see them engaging in flattery debates and such things while waiting for enough energy for another round. Stroking the ego is important too *cough*
> 
> ANYWAYS, comments make my day, kudos make me squee, suggestions keep my creative juices going!


	3. Reinette Cousland/Theirin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set during the dancing portion of their wedding.

“Maker’s breath, but how did I get so lucky?”

It’s a question he’d been muttering under his breath ever since the ceremony had concluded and the dancing began. She was sure he’d been asking it mentally during the ceremony, and that brought a smile to her face. “Do you really want to know, my love?”

His forehead met hers as he smiled down at her. “It would be nice.”

“It’s how you look at me.” Her eyes didn’t waver from his, and he was looking at her like that just now. “Everyone here thinks they know who I am. I’m a warrior queen to some, the Hero of Ferelden to most, a political usurper to a few.” The harder part for her to admit was that some saw her form, thickened from the fighting, scarred from it, and thought her unworthy of the man in front of her based on her looks alone. “But when you look at me, you don’t see any of that, do you? You just see me. Seeing you look at me like that... “ She grinned against his lips, claiming them in a way that pushed some doubts from her mind and those that watched. Whether they approved of her or not, and for whatever their reasons, not a soul in Ferelden could deny the love between the monarchs.


	4. Raisha Hawke

This was Seneschal Bran’s doing, she knew, and that just made her angrier. What the hell did she care for what the people of Kirkwall thought about her relationship? They hadn’t cared BEFORE they made her Viscount. Why would she change now?

“Fenris, listen to me. Very carefully. Do I have your attention?” Her arms were crossed, leaning forward so her nose almost touched his, and so she could look deep into his eyes. “Seneschal Bran and the people of Kirkwall can run headlong into the void for all I care. I’ll walk away now and let the city burn if they force the choice.” And for all of her blood that she had spilt saving it, she didn’t care.

“Why?”

“Why? Why! You’re the one thing I’ve gotten right! The one thing I haven’t failed! Carver, Bethany, Mother, I failed them all! I failed with the Arishok! I failed with Isabela, with Anders! The city burned and I couldn’t prevent it! But you stayed, you got better. I helped you. And... You help me. You see me broken and you... You don’t turn away.” She had backed away from him, her arms less crossed now and more hugging herself. “And I won’t let you go, unless it’s your choice.”

“I did say that if there’s a future to be had, I’d walk gladly into it at your side.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My snarky Hawke has so much feels under all her snark that I sometimes forget she'd supposed to be Snarky. I really love her viewing Fenris this way, the one thing she feels she hasn't failed, and has no worries that he will fail her, that and in the end, despite her own feelings, she always allows him the final say.
> 
> Kudos make me squee, comments brighten my day, and suggestions for a new series of reactions just tickles me pink.


	5. Rosalie Hawke

He's never asked her in so many words, and she's never answered in so many either. He asks with each kiss, each embrace, each look that wonders what kind of fate was kind enough to cross her path with his. She answers with each smile, each meal brought to his clinic lest he accidentally starve himself, each revision to his manifesto every time she finds one stuffed in her bookshelf. 

It's someone else that ends up asking, in a roundabout way, and he's there, of course, because little ever drove him from her side. She smiles, like it's her own little secret: "Isn't it obvious?"

Maybe not to them, but it is to her. They need each other, they push the other to be better, not only to others, but to themselves. They understand each other, despite the different lives they've led, they both want the same thing in the end.


	6. Aurelia Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two losers too much. Can't wait to replay her file on the xBox one.

His doubt never fell on their relationship solely. When he doubted, he doubted his ability not only as a lover and a partner, but in his abilities as a commander and military strategist. These doubts always coincided with his worst days off of the lyrium, and she wasn’t always there to catch them. When she was though, it was a gentle process helping to build his confidence back up.

It started with a game of chess or five, taking his mind off work, but proving his strategic mind at the same time. Sometimes she threw the game, but most times he honestly won against her more aggressive tendencies. Sometimes she employed Dorian to help her, his bravado never failing to bring out the same in the Commander. It followed with a snack from the kitchens, pilfered away and delivered when he least expected it, but most needed a break from work, and who was he to deny the Inquisitor her request that he stop her from eating the whole cake alone. It ended sometime in the middle of the night, when the nightmares woke him, only to find her smoothing his hair back and singing a lullaby, anything to calm him.

“Why do you try so hard on me?” He’d ask, before the cold sweat was even wiped from his brow.

“You never gave up on me, why would I give up on you?”

And she could always tell by his expression when he was thanking the Maker for her, and that was more than enough reward.


	7. Callista Trevelyan

He said it often, but he didn’t need to, the doubt was there alongside the wonder after every kiss, ever touch, every embrace. He was more than happy she was there, yes, but he couldn’t understand why. He couldn’t understand why no more than she could find the words to tell him. Several times she tried, stuttered, frowned, and tried again. It seemed so clear, the words, when she was alone. How she would like to tell him how he had taught her being selfish wasn’t always bad, how she could have pleasure in her life and still serve. How much his acceptance of her and the life she had chosen meant to her. How she admired his own determination to be a better person. She tried, and failed many times to express this, but slowly, the doubt dimmed, still present and not as much, and she finally realized she was succeeding in small measures.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to continue this series, so if anyone wants to see my brood to react to anything else, please leave your suggestions in the comments. I'm up for a challenge,


End file.
